


light

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [83]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fear, Gen, Imprisonment, Mutants, Prison, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming





	light

A white room. 

Bright lights. 

She blinks. 

Once. 

Twice. 

One of the panels in the white room opens, revealing a darker hallway, with one person in the doorway. 

He is clad in a dark blue suit, and is carrying a tablet in one hand. His other is propped awkwardly in his pocket. 

Breathe in. 

Out. 

 

Silence. 

He steps inside, making no sound. 

She can hear her own breathing, soft and slow. 

In. And. Out. 

 

"Do you know why you're here?" 

The man's voice is smooth, but with a hint of irritation underneath it. She wants to smile, but she doesn't. 

_"Emotions are key."_

_"They are dangerous on the battlefield--"_

_"You are volatile--"_

_"Erratic--"_

He lifts an eyebrow. "Jennifer Moore. Rodie Klin. Grace White. Jayla Carvoll. Do tell me, which one is the right one?"

She keeps her lips pressed tightly together. 

_"Secrets will stay secrets--"_

She half expects him to get angry--to hurt her to get his answers. 

Her other half is not surprised when he only smiles in a way that would charm her if she'd been a normal person. But then again, she isn't normal. 

_"Freak!"_

"Do you know what year it is?"

He doesn't even wait for her answer. 

"No? 1991."

She blinks. 

Once. 

Twice. 

 

"Do you know where you are?"

Again, he doesn't wait. 

"You're at SHIELD Headquarters, Los Angeles. This will be your home for the next years of your life, but only if you don't tell us what you're doing here and why."

She blinks again. 

"Are you a spy? For the Nazis, maybe? Or for the Soviet Union? Are you here to spy on us on behalf of the government?"

He leans in and she can feel the heat of his breath on her skin. Part of her wants to reach out and strangle his lifeforce--another part of her is a bit more responsible, and wills her to stay quiet. 

"We could keep you in here, you know," says the man slowly, low and threatening. She doesn't bat an eye as he flips out a thin dagger and holds it up against her cheek.

 

Anger is raging inside of her. 

_"Never let it go--"_

_"Don't lose control--"_

Breathe. In. And. Out. 

In. And. Out. 

Something stings in her cheek. The man draws the dagger back and examines her face with a controlled expression on his face--she can see the cloud of emotions he's carrying with him. 

He's afraid.

Of her?

 

When he steps away after a few minutes in silence, his eyes narrow. 

"We'll find out what you're hiding," he says, and then he turns around and disappears, leaving her behind. 

She stares at the door that closes. 

 

They need her.

 


End file.
